


Richjake I took very seriously

by LiteralCancerTM



Series: Richjake one-shots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Football, Gay, Kink, M/M, Pinkberry, brohomo, juicy Drop pop, kiss, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Idk man just read it





	Richjake I took very seriously

Jake and Rich hung out at Jake’s house, just as chill as life could allow. They were watching a football game on TV, just two guys being dudes. And being gay. Like, so gay your head would explode.

Anyway, all gay-ness aside (not really), Jake turned to Rich. “Yenno those Juicy Drop Pop things?” he mentioned. 

Rich was shook, of course he knew what they were! He carried one on him at all times. “Yeah dude, why wouldn't I?” he replied, heart leaping with joy because Jake just decided to kiss him. That was fun.

“I like those. Almost as much as you,” the brunette whispered seductively in Rich’s ear, which was definitely ear-rape. But ear-rape was pretty much Rich’s second fetish, other than bellybuttons.

Rich decided this was a wonderful moment to pull out the one he had stuffed in his pocket. Jake stared at the beautiful specimen, which was the blue raspberry flavoured Juicy Drop Pop. It was partially squished, therefore the juice kinda leaked out of it. Hot.

Dillinger reached for it, but somehow Rich held it out of said boy’s reach, despite his petite size. “No,” he said sternly, as if scolding a dog, frowning at Jake. Jake pouted in response.

Rich got up, already missing the heat of Jake’s body. He headed to the bathroom, where Michael wasn't in for once. There, he looked in the mirror and took the liquid candy and smeared it on his lips. Boy, Jake was going to enjoy this.

He sauntered back to the den, where Jake was in a ‘sexy’ pose on the couch. He glanced uncertainly at Rich, tempted to ask him why his lips were sea blue (not just blue, sea blue). But then, he realized why.

Jake jumped up off the couch and pulled Rich into a kiss. He tasted the wonderfully sweet taste of Juicy Drop Pop on Rich’s lips, seriously turning him on.

You can imagine the events that followed.

Exactly! They finished watching the football game, that you completely forgot about, then hung out with Brooke and Chloe at Pinkberry. 

The End.


End file.
